One Mind Two Bodies
by CSIphoebe
Summary: Set after The Reichenbach Fall and Thor. My own little prelude to The Avengers. Loki seeks the help of Moriarty. What happens when a Norse God meets a Consulting Criminal?


Hello people of the internet. The idea for this fic has been running around my head for a good few weeks and now I have finally found the time to type it up. I've wanted to do a Sherlock/Avengers crossover for a while and this was the only reasonable one I could muster up. It is inspired by Muse's brilliant new song called Survival. This takes place after TRF and before The Avengers in 'Marvel time'. After writing it I discovered that all my Moran/Moriarty fics could actually lead up to this. Enjoy!

Note: I do not own any of the characters. Any quotes from the film and TV programme are the property of the BBC or Marvel.

* * *

Faint beams of sunlight shone down through the cracked windows that sat high above the ground on the corrugated metal walls of the warehouse. The air was damp and stale and the repetitive drip of the leak echoed around the abandoned building. Outside the atmosphere was humid and a veil of dark clouds concealed blue skies. A storm was brewing.

Expensive leather shoes scuffed at the gravel, creating more dust clouds that rose and swirled above the ground. The figure paced towards the centre of the warehouse where a wooden chair solemnly stood. Dust began to settle on his beige suit and he gently brushed the specs off his shoulder as though appearance mattered greatly in his business here. He strained his ears to pick up even the slightest sound but there was nothing but silence surrounding him.

"I thought I might stumble upon you here." The figure turned and his eyes bore into the darkness behind him. The voice that called out was regal and had an air of sophistication about it. Emerging from the shadows was a tall form dressed in the most unusual attire. Golden armour clunked as he walked towards the other man, a long green cape flowing behind him. His jet black hair was slicked back and unruly, and his piercing eyes were sunken. Stopping around a metre in front of the other man, he spoke again. "I require your help, James Moriarty."

A smug grin played at the corner of Moriarty's mouth before he replied.

"In case you were unaware, I am dead to my world."

"As am I."

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and your pathetic realm is what I plan to call my kingdom." Loki almost growled the words through gritted teeth.

"And why, oh mighty Loki, do you require my assistance?" Jim smirked, enjoying the anger he was bringing to Loki's once refrained and dignified façade.

"Do you mock me, human?"

"Of course not. You see, you and I are just alike. We have more in common than you think. So, what is your request?"

Loki's grin appeared once again and his eyes glistened. "I have heard that you are a master criminal, am I correct?"

"You are."

"Indeed." Loki began to pace back and forth, his hands cupped behind his back. "It has come to my attention that you have made quite a name for yourself, especially with your little escapade on the rooftop. Very clever. You would be a very powerful ally, Mr Moriarty, a very powerful one without a doubt. I found out that I was not who I thought I was; that I was a monster. I lived my life in the shadow of my brother's glory; always second best to him, second best to the throne. My title of king was taken from me; I'd like to get it back. Your race- the humans- are unruly. They need a king. They crave the feeling of knowing someone is their superior, controlling them. With my rule, the madness will end."

"You make a good point, Asgardian, but exactly how do you expect to stand up against the entire population on your own?"

"In my exile, I saw worlds I never thought existed. My mind was broadened and with that came knowledge. I have forces stronger than any you can muster up here. When they come, the whole world will know it. Back to my original question, Mr Moriarty; will you assist me?"

Their eyes suddenly locked onto each other, both men analysing the other. Loki stopped pacing and was met by Jim's cunning smile as he closed the distance between the two.

"What do you need?"


End file.
